Más Difícil de lo Que Pensaba
by Deikan
Summary: Reto KnB: La Rebelión de los Ukes. El mayor sueño de Kuroko es formar una familia junto a Aomine. Sin embargo, le resulta extremadamente difícil quedarse embarazado de su novio. ¿Habrá alguna posible solución para su problema? Yo diría que sí...


**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez para formar parte del reto que Itara ha creado en relación con la serie _Kuroko no Basket_. Muchas gracias por invitarme, guapa n.n**

**En fin, me habría gustado que esta historia hubiese sido un capítulo único. Pero por ciertos problemillas y falta de tiempo (me ha pillado el toro, para qué negarlo), he decidido dividirlo en tres partes que subiré mientras dure el reto :P Creo que los personajes van a ser un poco OoC... Pero qué se le va a hacer. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**_Kuroko no Basket_ es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**Primera Parte**

Kuroko abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y salió con lentitud hacia la habitación. Aomine, quien se encontraba tumbado en la cama de matrimonio que compartían, esperando con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza, giró el rostro hacia él. Observó que su chico llevaba en una de las manos el pequeño aparato de color blanco que tantos dolores de cabeza les estaba dando. Se incorporó rápidamente para quedar sentado sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué tal? –preguntó con voz seria, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

El más pequeño le pasó el test en silencio antes de acomodarse a su lado. Daiki lo miró rápidamente para comprobar que sus suposiciones eran correctas. Había vuelto a salir negativo. Observó de reojo a un abatido peliazul que se miraba las manos con demasiada atención. Estaba decepcionado, lo sabía. Más que eso, estaba triste y derrotado.

- Tetsu, podemos seguir intentándolo –intentó animarle al tiempo que le devolvía la prueba de embarazo.

- Para qué –respondió sin ganas-. El resultado sería el mismo –volteó el aparato entre sus dedos antes de quedarse con la vista fija en él.

Aomine se quedó callado. Cuando Kuroko le propuso ser padres pensó que el chico bromeaba. Pero, muy al contrario, su deseo iba en serio. El mayor no estaba seguro de si el repentino anhelo de maternidad de su compañero sentimental se debía a alguna reacción desencadenada por las hormonas, por la edad, o a que todos sus amigos y ex compañeros de sus respectivos equipos de baloncesto ya contaban en sus hogares con una o dos bocas más a las que alimentar.

Al principio Aomine se opuso con vehemencia. Aseguraba que no estaba preparado para cuidar de nadie, ya que incluso había veces en la que la simple convivencia con Tetsu le costaba más de lo que creía debido a sus opiniones enfrentadas en según qué asuntos. Sin embargo, el peliazul se armó de paciencia y le explicó su visión de la familia, de lo que sentía en esos momentos, y de todo lo que quería compartir con él. Y los bebés entraban en ese plan de futuro. Finalmente, y tras muchas discusiones, Daiki acabó aceptando. Criar a un renacuajo no podía ser tan difícil, menos si Kuroko le ayudaba. Y si a Tetsu le hacía ilusión, no iba a ser él quien destrozase sus ilusiones. Aunque con lo que no contaban era con los problemas que su decisión les iba a acarrear.

Tras un par de meses intentándolo sin éxito, los dos muchachos acudieron a médicos especialistas para exponerles su caso. Estos les dieron diversas opiniones, teorías y motivos por los que la concepción nunca llegaba a buen puerto, desde que alguno de los dos podría ser estéril hasta que su semen no era de calidad a causa de los malos hábitos alimenticios que tenían o del ajetreado ritmo de vida que llevaban. Así pues, la pareja se puso manos a la obra e intentó mejorar todos los ámbitos de sus vidas que los médicos les habían sugerido.

Entre otras muchas cosas de las que cambiaron se encontraron sus prácticas sexuales. Hacer el amor se convirtió en un elemento fundamental de su día a día. Sin embargo, lo realizaban de una manera tan meticulosa y estricta que acabaron considerándolo una rutina que en la mitad de las ocasiones realizaban apenas sin ganas. Cada vez que le montaba, Kuroko sentía que utilizaba a Aomine, ya que este cada vez se sentía menos excitado que antes de empezar con todo el asunto del bebé. Incluso en varias ocasiones llegó a bostezar, indicando que el único motivo por el que se empalmaba era simple y llanamente el deseo de contentar a su chico y darle lo único que en sus cuatro años como pareja le había pedido. No obstante, al cabo de un tiempo Kuroko abandonó sus ilusiones. Ambos dejaron de acudir a sus revisiones mensuales y decidieron volver a abordar el asunto a su manera. Aunque este estaba resultando ser más tedioso de lo que esperaban.

- No lo entiendo –dijo el peliazul en voz baja al cabo de un largo rato en silencio-. Hemos hecho todo lo que nos han dicho, hemos cambiado nuestra alimentación, llevamos el tipo de vida sana que nos aseguraron se necesita para quedar encinta, incluso sigo tomando las vitaminas que me recetaron –enumeró.

- Los médicos no tienen ni idea, Tetsu.

- Pero...

- No te agobies por ello. Aún somos jóvenes, podemos seguir intentándolo todas las veces que haga falta. Yo no me voy a quejar por ello –sonrió levemente, intentando animarle sin éxito-. No le des más importancia de la que tiene, Tetsu –dijo finalmente.

- Claro que le doy importancia, Aomine-kun –rebatió-. Lo único que quiero es formar una familia contigo, pero no soy capaz de hacerlo. No entiendo qué es lo que funciona mal en mí.

La voz triste y dolida de Kuroko molestó al peliazul.

- No hay absolutamente nada que funcione mal en ti, tonto. Eres perfecto tal y como eres. Estás sano. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

- ¿Y por qué no puedo quedarme embarazado? –alzó la cabeza para mirar a su compañero a los ojos.

- Quizás sea porque eres un hombre y es antinatural –afirmó con la voz más dura de lo que pretendía.

Sintiéndose un miserable por sus duras palabras, Daiki observó cómo la mirada de su chico se ensombrecía. Hasta el momento había procurado guardar las apariencias y tratar de no enfadarse con su novio por ese asunto que, a simple vista, parecía tan obvio. No era lógico que un hombre engendrase vida en su cuerpo. Para eso estaban las mujeres. Pero Kuroko parecía cegado por la idea de que el género masculino era tan capaz como el femenino de dar a luz a un bebé, y eso le sacaba de sus casillas. Aunque no lo dijese en voz alta, la mera idea de imaginar a un hombre pariendo le revolvía el estómago. Para empezar, ¿por dónde se suponía que iba a salir la susodicha criatura? Rectificaba: la simple idea de imaginarse a Tetsu postrado en una camilla, inconsciente, con el bebé clamando por salir y un médico delante con un bisturí punzante para abrirle en canal le resultaba aún peor. Y mucho más dolorosa. No iba a permitir que su novio sufriese. Y si el destino no quería que se quedase embarazado, por algo sería.

- No es antinatural –le contradijo Kuroko cuando se recompuso del golpe-. ¿O qué me dices de Kise-kun y Kasamatsu-kun?

- Kise siempre ha tenido algo extraño, como si fuese demasiado afeminado para ser un hombre –aseguró con convicción-. Y Kasamatsu debió de hacerle algo raro que no nos han contado.

- ¿Y Midorima-kun y Takao-kun?

- Midorima es un bicho raro en sí mismo –reconoció sin dudar-. Y Takao lo es más. Ellos no tienen explicación.

- ¿Y Akashi-kun y Furihata-kun?

Aomine resopló, cansado.

- Tetsu, ya hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces. Y nunca acabamos bien –le recordó. Llevó una mano hasta los cabellos de su chico y se los revolvió con algo de rudeza. Era su manera de demostrarle que le apoyaba aunque no lo dijese en voz alta-. No voy a quitarte la idea de formar una familia pero, si tanta ilusión te hace, quizás deberíamos empezar a considerar otras alternativas.

- ¿Otras alternativas? –preguntó el peliazul, confundido.

El mayor se encogió de hombros.

- Podríamos adoptar a un niño.

Kuroko abrió los ojos ligeramente, pero no contestó. La idea de Aomine le había pillado completamente por sorpresa. No tenía nada en contra de las adopciones, ya que él era un gran defensor y protector de los derechos de los menores. Sabía de sobra que en el mundo había muchos niños cuyas condiciones de vida eran más que precarias y cuya única oportunidad de granjearse un futuro era ser acogidos por una familia que les quisiese y educase en las condiciones propicias. Pero lo que él deseaba era tener un hijo biológico. Le reconcomía lo egoísta de su anhelo, pero no podía evitarlo. Codiciaba mirar a su hijo y reconocer en él los rasgos más característicos y representativos de Aomine y de sí mismo.

- No te gusta la idea –adivinó Daiki por su reacción.

- No... No es eso –reconoció-. Es sólo que no me lo había planteado hasta ahora.

Aomine se encogió de hombros.

- La verdad es que se me acaba de ocurrir –confesó-. Pero es bueno saber que tenemos más opciones, ¿no crees?

Kuroko asintió con la cabeza, no del todo conforme con la idea. Aún así, apreciaba el esfuerzo de Aomine por animarle y apoyarle. Observó cómo su compañero se ponía en pie y se estiraba sonoramente, haciendo que un par de huesos crujiesen al reubicarse en su sitio.

- Iré a preparar la cena –se ofreció. El peliazul sonrió levemente. Era raro que su chico se ofreciese voluntariamente a hacer las labores de la casa, aunque siempre que se ocupaba de ellas las realizaba a la perfección-. Cuando esté preparada te avisaré –le dio un suave beso sobre los cabellos. Se giró y fue hacia la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse a la cocina-. Y tira eso, Tetsu –añadió echándole una rápida mirada al test de embarazo que aún conservaba en sus manos-. Ya no lo necesitamos para nada –dicho eso desapareció.

El ojiazul se quedó en silencio en la habitación, pensando. La idea de Aomine podía funcionar, ser la solución a sus problemas... Pero no acababa de entusiasmarle. Tenían tiempo de sobra para ampliar su acogedora familia mediante un proceso de adopción, pero no quería que nada ni nadie le arrebatase la oportunidad de ver nacer de él a su pequeño.

Por un instante su cerebro se quedó en blanco, con la última afirmación resonando con fuerza. "Ver nacer de él a su pequeño". Sí, eso era lo que quería. Pero también había otra posibilidad. Él y Aomine eran como una única unidad. Los dos se amaban con fuerza y, aunque su novio no lo dijese tan a menudo como a él le gustaría, sabía que haría casi cualquier cosa por él. Alzó la cabeza para mirar el hueco por el que su novio había abandonado la habitación. Quizás habían enfocado mal el asunto desde el principio. ¿Y si no era capaz de quedarse encinta porque no era la persona adecuada para ello?

Se levantó con rapidez de la cama y se acercó a su mesilla. Sacó una pequeña caja del primer cajón, la abrió, sacó las instrucciones de uso y las leyó detenidamente. Tal y como pensaba, esas vitaminas las podía tomar cualquiera.

- ¡Tetsu, la cena está lista! –gritó desde la cocina.

- ¡Voy! –contestó con ánimos renovados.

El chico se apresuró a guardar un comprimido en el bolsillo de su pantalón y el resto en el cajón de su mesilla. Se encaminó con paso firme a la cocina, dispuesto a pasar una agradable velada con su novio. Una sonrisa esperanzadora se dibujó en su rostro. Había dado con una posible solución a sus problemas. Un método que no se habían planteado pero que, creía, merecía la pena intentar. Ensanchó su sonrisa. Quizás aún era pronto para decir que todo estaba perdido.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí ha dado de sí este capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente :P**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
